Minerva in Wonderland
by Laughing Siren
Summary: The title mostly gives away what this story is about. But I intend to develop the Psychology from Lewis Carrolls book and illustrate some of the more hidden and twisted facts so this is going to be one freaky read that I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva in Wonderland

Prologue 

Anon a sudden silence won,

In fancy they pursue

The dream-child moving through a land

Of wonders wild and new,

In friendly chat with bird or beast –

And half believe it true.

Minerva in Wonderland

Minerva McGonagall was beginning to get very tired sitting by her husband on the bank, and of nothing to do. She watched lazily when a white rabbit with pink eyes ran close to her. There was nothing so remarkable about that, nor did Minerva think it so much out of the ordinary to hear the rabbit say to itself, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late." You see in this little world around her cottage she was quite used to seeing the magical and bizarre.

Starting to her feet, for it flashed her mind that a quick game of chase would awake her from the sleepy spell of the sun. Transforming, Minerva dashed across the field after it, and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge. In another moment down went Minerva after it, in all her competitiveness not once considering how in the world she was to get out again.

Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole

The rabbit-hole was more like a tunnel; it went straight for quite some way, before suddenly dipping, so suddenly that Minerva had not a moment to think before she found herself reverted back into her human form and falling. Now dear reader either this void was extremely large or gravity was not correctly working. Looking down Minerva noticed only darkness; yet the walls were covered in cupboards and bookshelves. Finally having time to control her panic and convert back to her usual calmness Minerva stared fondly at the many tins of ginger newts littering the walls. Yet she didn't dare take one, her slight paranoia had settled in when she had finished her auror training.

"Well," Minerva spoke aloud tartly. "After a fall like this, I won't think anything of tripping over that trap stair anymore." She was growing increasingly bored.

"Albus will think me so foolish, when I get out of here! He is sure to laugh." She felt herself begin to get dizzy as incoherent thoughts entered her head.

"Why do cats chase bats?" "Why would bats chase cats?" "Could a bat chase a cat Minerva?" Suddenly Minerva felt herself hit a pile of leaves centered in the middle of a large white room filled with many different colored doors.

(To be continued!)


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally all the doors were locked, and she could see no way to return up that hole. Her wand had been left carelessly at her husband's side, and her wand-less magic was not having any affect at all. She paced sadly in the middle of the spacious room, wondering how on earth she would get back out again. Suddenly she stumbled across a tiny three-legged table that she knew for a fact had not been there several steps ago. A tiny golden key sat illuminated in the middle of the table. Paranoia again attacked her rather solid mind, but still she took the key and tried it in each of the many locks. With each failure she felt herself become more and more frustrated.

"Am I to be stuck in this godforsaken place forever?" She hissed angrily when the key did not fit the very last door. As if on cue she noticed a deep red curtain covering a wall she had never noticed before. This place was just so strange, was this one of Albus' brainless jokes? Pulling back the curtain she half expected to find him standing there giggling but he wasn't, instead there was a tiny, tiny door the tiniest door she had ever seen. Minerva could guess what was coming next and she was correct the little key fit perfectly into the tiny door. Bending down, Minerva found her curiosity once again bettering her; she peered through the tiny door and was delighted to see the most gorgeous garden! How she longed to prowl those gardens in her feline form, but knew this was not the time or place for such thinking. The small door was obviously the way out of this room, but without her wand, there was no way she could fit through it. Sighing heavily she turned back the table and was quite surprised to see a small vial sitting there. Had someone snuck up behind her? Lifting the vial she smelt its contents, it didn't look or smell like poison but could she really take that chance? Minerva spent at least half an hour deciding if she should drink it or not. Eventually, when she realised that this was probably her only way out, she boldly sipped the tiniest bit of the clear liquid. Minerva felt herself gasp, as an eerie warmth filled her. She was shrinking! Minerva could not help but feel at least slightly nervous about what was happening to her. The shrinking stopped after a few seconds and Minerva was left no more then ten inches high. After a while discovering that nothing more was going happen, she decided that she would take advantage of her current situation and make her way for that lovely garden. But alas for poor Minerva, when she got to the door she realised in all the excitement of shrinking she had left the key on the table, and the door had obviously slammed and locked by itself. There was no way she could get up to that table; growling in frustration Minerva kicked the door heavily. But this only caused a pain in her foot, she turned unsure sure of what to do now and focusing all her attentions on that fact, she didn't notice the beautifully crafted box labelled eat me, before she had stumbled right over it. Becoming more and more frustrated Minerva angrily opened the box; she was quite surprised to a see a cake inside it, a cake that eerily looked like the one at her wedding. Sighing softly, she was becoming more and more sure that this was one of Albus' jokes. Taking a small bite of the cake, she was quite surprised when nothing happened. Suddenly the thought came to her that Albus was always lecturing her for not indulging in sugary snacks. Sighing loudly, Minerva set to work and soon finished off the cake.


End file.
